five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Stunningly Average Review Of The Semi-Decent Five Nights With Mr. Hugs Game Series
See, you need to have an extremely high I.Q, one of at-least 400 to be able to comprehend the subtle implications and the true beauty of the Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, It is no mere "horror indie video game" and the plot is not only complex and good, it contains within it's majestic games hidden implications reflecting the way society has changed over the year as Humanity moves on, for better or worse. See, in the first game, the fact that there exists only 3 rooms within the Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium actually represents the Illuminati, and how it has been controlling our establishments for too long, the fact that Mr. Hugs in game has both hands raised while looking up symbolizes the working man, tired and oppressed, rising up to overthrow the oppressors, but also symbolizes the cruxifiction of Jesus Christ. The in-game story of Stanley's Pan Palace, implied to be an international establishment, taking away Mr. Hug's customers, leading to their eventual bankruptcy at the end of Night 7, (Yes, the infamous 1/20 mode, I beat it) suggests that large MegaCorps are destroying small businesses (which Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium is implied to be, looking at the in-game certificate on Night 6's cutscene, showing the grand opening). Moving on to the SECOND game in the franchise, and the PREQUEL (Yes, the creator Todd Northan has confirmed on his GameJolt posts that it is infact a PREQUEL), Mr. Hug's "plush" counterpart, Mr. Huggles, a younger, hipper version of Mr. Hugs is introduced, his existence is basically TELLING the viewer how Millennials are infact destroying the Vacuuming Industry, and should feel bad. But at the end of the game, Broken Mr. Hugs (the older version of Mr. Hugs, by the way) reconciles with Mr. Huggles, which sends the message that Millennials are just people who grew up in a different time, and so have different views and interests, and that the irrational grudge between older and younger generations should not exist. The game also introduces us to Stanley Pan (previously dubbed "The Pan Man"), who represents the Media. I'll have you work that out for yourself, as most interpretations for this game has been quite controversial. Also, the main mechanic of putting the bag over our heads seems a message about how we, as a society, keeps hiding our true selves to fit into other people's liking. The THIRD game, though it remained a bit unclear when we are introduced to Broombait, a decrepit Broomstick character we haven't been introduced to before. Then, the meaning became MUCH clearer when it's revealed that Stanley Pan, AKA the MEDIA was CRUSHED IN BROOMBAIT. Since the story and meaning of the third game is much more commonly understood among the Mr. Hugs Community, we know that Broombait represents Minecraft Youtubers, crushing the Media and the world's Governments in their iron grip. There's also an alternate theory that Broombait represents depression, as well. Then comes the game, which, in my opinion, is the scariest, Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 4: Book Ends, we are introduced to the Weeping Kid, tormented by his younger sister, and presumably having nightmares about Mr. Hugs, before coming to his miserable end at the original Mr. Hug's Vacuum shop, and being sucked to death. The entire game, of course, tells us the tragic story of a young child, bullied and afraid, his cries for help going unheard, and losing his life in the process, presumably due to the negligence of his parents, and the school system, represented by the blue crate (symbolizing a cage) on Night 2's minigame, which did not care enough to help him. It also sends a powerful anti-bullying message to everyone. Especially among siblings. The 5th game is a little more abstract, as it takes place presumably after the third game, or the first, but before the third, at another cleaning goods facility, this time specializing buckets, presumably taking place after the downfall of Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium, when you choose to go to the Office room on Night 5 instead of the Cleaning Area, achieving the False Ending where you escape instead of getting scrubbed to death in the True Ending, you will be shown a cutscene after beating Night 5 in the Office room. The infamous Cutscene, dubbed "The Meta Cut" is a jumbled mess of different messages, words, pictures, and colors, which can be interpreted in thousands of different ways, the 2 most common interpretation being about Family and Acceptance, but it can interpreted to be about How Eminem Is Destroying The Candy Covered Chocolate Industry and strangely enough, about how Adolf Hitler Didn't Actually Have A Mustache, It Was Just Overgrown Nose Hair. Although, it should be noted that the image of the blue and red mirror and the purple stapler appearing on the thirty first second of the cutscene probably implies racism and prejudice, and the fact that we see the live-action titanic consuming it implies Humanity rejecting these hateful ideas. Also, it should be noted even the creator of the game has declined to comment on the ending scene after the extremely hard 3/20 mode of the game, as of now, the fifth game, Five Nights With Mr. Hugs: Brother Establishment remains the most poorly-understood and abstract game in the FNwMH franchise, though probably the game with the most life-lessons, if we are ever able to understand it in it's entirety. The 6th game though, is a lot simpler, it is a lesson about business managing, and how we should not let profit go to our head, and lose sight of more important things, the end cutscene where Huggles Huggerson, the owner of Mr. Hug's Vacuum Emporium, floods everything in his own establishment to send the soul of the young child possessing Mr. Hugs to rest in peace at last, shows the struggles that men faces in their lives, and how human life is so fleeting, and that we should all make the most of our 80-90 years alive on this tiny blue orb in the vastness of time and space, for we know not of what's to come. It is a beautiful and poignant reflection on the values of a Human life. It is to be noted, that ScrapBait's line when he jumpscares you directly references William Shakespeare's "To be or not to be". See, every single game entry in the Five Nights With Mr. Hugs franchise contains deep and emotional life lessons, meanings, and such. Though non-fans would just see it as a subpar indie horror game with way too many sequels, fans would see it as a good game franchise with an intriguing storyline, but only TRUE fans would see the hidden meanings. Even the events in the game references real world events! The "Missing Kid Incident" from the first game directly references Agatha Christie actually going missing once. Also, "The Succ Of '69" is no coincidence either. When you take away all the distraction, it's actually about Abraham Lincoln's presidency and eventual assassination, and how our human nature plays into life's grand scheme. That's not even discussing the book series (No spoilers please. I haven't finished "The Water Closet" yet) or the infinitely more complex Five Nights At Mr. Hugs World, or even the newly released Ultra Choose-Your-Own Night's 9/20 mode (featuring Broombait, ScrapBait, Mr. Hugs, Nightmare Hugs, Mr. Huggles, Broken Mr. Hugs, Bucket Bobert, Funtime Huggies, BroomBaby, and even the elusive Golden Hugs). There's also unconfirmed rumors of a movie, but those are stories for another day. '' ''Truly, Five Nights With Mr. Hugs is a game only fit for the extreme intellectual, not for any common gamer, I actually sometimes CHUCKLE to myself as i watch my friends play the game, scratching their heads in confusion as Todd Northan's ingenuity unfolds on the screen before them. They can never appreciate the subtle beauty of the Mr. Hugs franchise, unlike me. Sometimes, it's hard being the most intelligent person in the world. '' '____________________________________________________________________________________' '''NOTE: We found this strange word file saved under "rev.txt" on one of our computers, we strongly urge employees to not put their nonsensical "game reviews" or any personal file on our public computer systems, which are used by countless employees and customers everyday. Thanks.' Also, on an unrelated note, we found the Toy Freddy animatronic removed from its original location and was placed near one of the game consoles, hands holding a controller with a stack of game discs nearby. We also urge that employees NOT remove the animatronics from their original location and pose them for fun, as the animatronics are expensive and fragile. Any employee found doing this will be immediately fired. Thank you, Management. Category:Stories Category:Thuyenthegreat